The instant invention relates generally to safety devices for motor vehicles and more specifically it relates to a hood bumper protector.
Numerous safety devices for motor vehicles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect pedestrians and the motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,865,014; 3,829,140 and 3,905,629 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.